<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling For Your Heart by jikarico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790216">Calling For Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico'>jikarico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, but it's called a scroll box, girlfriends to fiancees, goatman is mentioned im sorry for that, i forgot i wrote this, i found this in my WIPs and, it's so cute??, let them be happy challenge 2k20, soft, trapped in a phone box, very light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's- um, uh..." Blake stammered. This wasn't supposed to happen, Blake thought. Why did I wait so long? Cold, metal fingers wrapped around Blake's tightly, slowing tangling them together. Blake moves their hands to her mouth to kiss Yangs tenderly, knowing that it always makes her weak. (The shorter woman tended to play with things in her hands during stressful moments, this wasn't any different). </p><p>Despite the sweet moment, the Faunus remembers the weight in her pocket. Yang was going to find out sooner than later; it would only take so long till she saw. Blake takes a deep breath and somehow forms a whole sentence through her nerves.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on you finding out like this-" She gestures to herself, Yang and the tight space they were stuck in with her free hand. "-but I'll tell you anyway."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling For Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this and I fixed a few things and decided to post it. May it give us strength to fight against the angst of Volume 8.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Soaking doesn't even begin to describe how wet they were.</p><p> </p><p>Blake and Yang planned on having a quiet, <em>dry</em> date out in town. It was perfect until the rain came down harder than a falling Goliath.</p><p> </p><p>The two took shelter in a scroll box, it looked cramped, but it was all they had. Blake hurried in, Yang just after her. And, to no one's surprise, it <em>was </em>cramped.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde's back was pushed against the door, while Blake's was pushed just in front of where the scroll was. Yang had her forearms flat on either side of Blake's head, her arm's bending. Their chests were touching.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey,"</p><p> </p><p>Blake looked up to a sea of lilac, her favourite shade. She lets out a small chuckle, "Hey,"</p><p> </p><p>"So we're stuck here,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep,"</p><p> </p><p>"With nowhere to go,"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh,"</p><p> </p><p>"Soaked."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-hmm."</p><p> </p><p>"...Y'know you're really not helping here."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I not?" Blake replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not, bebe." The blonde has a soft look on her face, a look of adoration in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Yang places her right index finger and thumb under Blake's chin. Due to the rain, the metal is cold to the touch. Yang leans down slightly and gives Blake a quick peck on the right side of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that for?" Blake whispered. She moved Yang's hand onto her cheek, holding onto it. Yang was barely an inch away from her face. The rain from Yang's hair dropped on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I not allowed to kiss the woman I love?" Yang whispered back. The taller woman's left hand was now resting on Blake's waist, and, as always, Yang would always be amazed at how well they fit together.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing Yang's comment, the box in Blake's pocket felt heavier. Blake had been planning to propose for a while now. Every day since she bought the ring felt like a race to give it to her dear partner. But she waited it out; not wanting to seem like she was rushing anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying that," The shorter woman shakes her head, she'd never say that. "You caught me off guard, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>Yang leans in and rests her forehead on Blake's. Her lilac eyes melted in Blake's fiery amber.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides," Blake started, placing her hands on Yang's shoulders, rolling her fingers into the firm muscle. "That was barely a kiss, do another one."</p><p> </p><p>Yang rolls her eyes but does as she's told. Her hand slipped from Blake's cheek to her hips and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>Until her arm pushes against something. It feels hard and has a shape to it. Yang parts their lips and rests her forehead on Blake's again.</p><p> </p><p>"Say," Yang starts, panting. "What's this?" She asks while patting on Blake's pocket with her prosthetic. Golden eyes widen in surprise, this isn't how Blake wanted Yang to know.</p><p> </p><p>"It's- um, uh..." Blake stammered. <em>This wasn't supposed to happen,</em> Blake thought. <em>Why did I wait so long? </em>Cold, metal fingers wrapped around Blake's tightly, slowing tangling them together. Blake moves their hands to her mouth to kiss Yangs tenderly, knowing that it always makes her weak. (The shorter woman tended to play with things in her hands during stressful moments, this wasn't any different). </p><p> </p><p>Despite the sweet moment, the Faunus remembers the weight in her pocket. Yang was going to find out sooner than later; it would only take so long till she saw. Blake takes a deep breath and somehow forms a whole sentence through her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't planning on you finding out like <em>this</em>-" She gestures to herself, Yang and the tight space they were stuck in with her free hand. "-but I'll tell you anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Blake takes Yang's other hand on her own and takes another breath. She looks up to Yang's soft lilac eyes, filled with traces concern. It wasn't often Blake acted this nervous, when she did she usually played it off. But this time, the Faunus showed her worry clearly without having to hide it; it was something new that Yang was beginning to love. Seeing Blake understand that showing emotion is okay and not a burden has always been something beautiful to Yang. Knowing that her partner has become a happier person because of her, Weiss and Ruby will continually fill Yang with an overwhelming amount of love for Blake.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Yang asks, curious. "What was it you didn't want me to find out about?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's..." Blake's left hand untangles from Yangs and digs in her pocket. She pulls something out, but her hand covers it up from Yang's view. "It's this..." Her hand opens up to an item that takes Yang's breath away.</p><p> </p><p>The item is a small box with golden carvings on the corners in a gorgeous swirl pattern. It looked expensive, the engravings seemed to be real gold as it shone in the dim lighting. <em>How long has Blake had this? </em></p><p> </p><p>Just from the shape of it, the blonde knows what it is. A box made to hold delicate rings inside, while also looking beautiful as to stand out. Yang had never seen anything like this; <em>had Blake got this custom-made? </em></p><p> </p><p>It took Yang a second to realise that she hadn't spoken a word in response. Looking up, she saw her partner flicker her eyes away before they made contact with Yang's own. With a small smile, Yang gently grabbed Blake's jaw with her metal fingers and turned the Faunus to look at her. It took a lot in Yang's system to not smother her partner in love, but she held back and chose to rest her forehead on Blakes, who was still avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Yang's hand moves to cup Blake's cheek, which caused her to nuzzle into the metal and let out a relieved sigh and grab Yang's fingers with her own. Her organic hand started to rub comforting circles into Blake's knuckles of the hand that was holding the box. "It's okay." After pressing a quick kiss on Blake's temple and a minute of silence, the Faunus spoke in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not... mad?" Though she's healing; some scars still remain deep inside of Blake's mind. The seeds that Adam planted in her head are still growing, bigger and bigger until they fill it entirely. But after Yang came along and cut some down, things have been better, yet some still remain to spoil her, the ones Yang couldn't reach. Until the rest of those negative thoughts are cut down, Yang will just have to find a better way to rid of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, I'll never be mad at you for anything. Especially not this." Tightening her hold on Blake's hand, Yang pulls her in for a hug hesitantly. Blake accepts it and holds onto Yang like a lifeline. "Can I ask something?" She feels a nod in the crook of her neck. "The box. Is it a marriage proposal?" A few seconds pass, but Yang doesn't rush her. Even after feeling Blake nod again, Yang doesn't do anything to show that's she's on the verge of screaming in happiness, or close to crying in joy. Though she doesn't forget to squeeze Blake a little bit closer when a wet feeling grows on her skin. "That's funny... Because guess what." Blake pulls away slightly, just enough to see Yang's bright, gleeful smile. The blonde removes her hand off her partners and reaches into her jacket pocket to pull out a small box of her own.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You beat me to it</em>." Yang's voice is so quiet and soft, Blake feels as though she'll break if she hears it again. So she fixes her problem by wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Blake would've never imagined that her life got better due to the rain, but she thinks she doesn't mind anymore. Because when Yang laughs into their kiss, breaking them apart, Blake will remember that. She'll remember the noise of water hitting the window next to her as Yang exclaims that she'll marry Blake tomorrow if she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll hold you on your word, sunshine."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you will, sweetheart."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Any and all criticism is welcomed to help me improve my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>